


Disaster Waiting to Happen

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015





	Disaster Waiting to Happen

She was determined this time would be the last time. She wouldn’t allow herself to break down. She was about to set her fingers on the door knob when she retracted as if it’d shock her. Her brows went from furrowed to curious as she looked up and down the door. She knew, she could feel it. She could always feel when the woman she loved walked up. There hadn’t been a sign, no magical, mysterious happenings. Her heart told her, she was training her head to ignore her heart but her heart always won. She took a step back wondering if she’d act like she wasn’t here. Realizing her car was outside and packed she couldn’t avoid the obvious. 

Emily raised her hand to knock on the door but lowered it and her head. A tear rolled down her cheek knowing deep down it’d happen whether she got to say goodbye or not. She forced herself forward and knocked the door. The wind was picking up, it felt like there would be a storm soon but the bright sunny sky gave no other indications. 

There was nothing to lead to this breakup. The smiles. The kisses. The hugs. The hanging out. The music collaborations. The trust. The sex. The relationships with each others parents. There were no arguments. There were never hurtful words. There was never rage. They agreed on nearly everything. They were two individuals that had so little in common that they let everything become simple and common. Maybe that was the problem… it’s too perfect no grit to grasp onto, no makeup sex or room for their anxieties to be released.

The short brunette opened the door almost blinded by the light shining around Emily’s body from the sun. Noon, of course it would be. And this gorgeous woman was standing in front of her with a tear that sparkled as it dropped from her jaw. Beca clenched her teeth not knowing what to say, she wouldn’t take this moment away. She didn’t want to be anymore cruel than she had to this woman. Emily shivered despite the muggy Georgia heat. Beca released the door and backed into the living room, she was glad the other women already left the school, for starting their lives. 

Emily looked around the empty room and saw the ghosts of all the Bella’s she’d spent her first year with moving around. She took a deep breathe and looked at Beca who wouldn’t look into her eyes. This caused another tear to streak down her cheek. 

It was no gimmick, there was no game. They were meant to be together. The universe had shown them now on multiple occasions. Past lives shown like a memory of yesterday. A glimpse of a moment: Hawaii just before Pearl Harbor began coming across each other on a girls night before going to work in the hospitals that were bombed the next day. A hint of a memory of seeing each other as one rode into town and the other rode in a stagecoach out of town. A whisper shared between them walking down the streets of London bumping into one another on the arm of another during industrial revolution. Speckled through time there were millions of these moments, lives lived but missing each other by mere moments. They would amplify at night when they slept in each others arms. Sadness had crept through Beca more and the glimpses of time weren’t always the most pleasant. A moments had been revealed that they missed each other by a thousandth of a second before one or the other was hurt or killed in one way or another. Those darker moments hurt Beca, waking up scrambling to hold onto Emily. Emily had become numb to them but always pulled Beca in closer those nights. Their faint memories all translated to lyrics for Emily where for Beca’s mixes were always best after a night dancing around each other in dreamland. When they weren’t around each other there was nothing, the music stopped despite many attempts and working on projects. 

Emily offered her hand to Beca, Beca knew this would happen. She shook her head but closed her eyes and took it. Like lightening, a power ran through both of them as all those flashes came chronologically to this moment, watching it almost out of body before they opened their eyes. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Beca’s doubt in their relationship and this nagging urge to move immediately was almost as powerful as their relationship itself. Emily knew Beca willed it to be that way. To ignore her emotions in favor of something she wasn’t even sure she wanted, damn LA. “We have to do this Beca… I’m so tired of missing you.” Beca gulped, “Did you ever think the universe is telling us to stay apart…” She knew it wasn’t true. There were so many moments of happiness before disaster struck. Emily murmured, “What if it’s telling us it’s finally the right time… where we won’t get killed for being together… where we’re accepted. What if the universe has shown us following our heads instead of our hearts always ends in disaster…” Beca looked up searching those dark chocolate eyes with that amazing hazel ring around the edge. She always got lost in them as if she’d see through time and space. Emily couldn’t help but be captivated in return, the dark ocean color of Beca’s eyes kept her happily swimming for ages. 

Tears brimmed Beca’s eyes, “I have to go…” she started to walk around Emily but Emily grabbed her arm, “No…” without a second thought she picked Beca up around the waist kissing her with every ounce of love she had to offer. The happiest of moments flooded both of them as if the stars aligned. This was Emily’s heart’s way of fighting for them. Beca’s fingers threaded into those gorgeous dark wavy locks and wrapped her legs around Emily’s waist as she was pressed against the wall. 

They heard a crash outside and the house shook violently making Emily slink their bodies into the opposite corner and Beca hug Emily’s head tightly to protect it. 

There was a small explosion that caused a window to shatter. Emily’s hands moved over Beca’s body to make sure she was ok and let out a breath of relief as she felt Beca’s hands moving over her head and back. “Are you ok?” Beca panicked, Emily nodded, “I’m ok… you?” Beca nodded. Finally they pulled each other up. They walked outside to find a tree limb had broken off an old oak and landed square on the drivers side of her car. “Oh my god…” Emily’s knees gave out with her hands over her mouth she’d dropped to them. She knew if she’d let Beca go she would have been sitting there trapt in the car or crushed. 

Beca looked around, the sky had become clouded in their 15 minutes together. “Em… Em get up, we gotta move now.” She pawed at the tall brunette and finally got purchase on her shirt dragging her toward the basement. Em ripped open the door though couldn’t close it as they tumbled after one another down the stairs. Clawing at the items in the closet, they slammed the doors shut as a ear piercing whistle rang through the entire house. They held onto each other and braced themselves between the cabinets in the small space. Their eyes whipped around wildly half expecting the entire building to collapse. Tornado sirens finally blared in the city nearby then through the campus. 

Emily looked terrified as tears streamed down her face, “I love you, through time and space I always will… I will always find you.” 

Beca’s expression looked determined not to let the world take them away from one another, “I love you too, we will make it Em. I promise you, be it now or the next lifetimes.” 

Both of them covered each other as they heard something crash and cause dust to cloud around them. 

 

Waking up in an awkward position tucked around each other in the closet wasn’t exactly comfortable. They carefully unfolded and stood dusting each other off and pulled each other into a hug and a lengthy kiss in relief. They walked up the stairs and forced the door open that slammed itself shut and looked up at clear blue skies. Looking around them, half of the Bella house had been ripped away. The kitchen and living room where they stood was simply gone. They carefully climbed down to the ground and took a few steps back careful to avoid the other limbs that’d fallen. The rest of the house remained, all the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Emily closed her eyes in tears. 

Beca took her hand and pulled her close now also in tears, “It’ll be ok… I’m not going anywhere…” 

Emily clung tighter, “Promise me…” 

“I swear on my mother’s grave… I will never leave you.” 

“And I swear on my father’s grave… I will never leave you.” 

Beca looked up at Emily curiously. The tall brunette looked back down at her, “What…?” Beca shook her head, “I didn’t know you lost your dad.” She nodded, “He made me promise to never let go of something I felt so strongly about and to keep a positive attitude no matter the circumstances.” 

“Move with me…” It was Emily’s turn to be confused, “What?” Beca just nodded, “We can’t leave each other… the forces of nature are clearly trying to tell us something… you can go to school in LA. We can make it work.” 

Emily searched Beca’s eyes for doubt, she saw nothing but the timeless draw of need, want, desire, to be together. She leaned in kissing the shorter girl and nodded, “I’ll go…” She looked around, “As soon as we get you a new car… and replace all of your stuff.” 

They heard a whistle and saw a shadow making both of them duck. A crunched car dropped 30 feet away. 

“Oh my stars…” Emily muttered. 

Beca looked at the sky, “We get it. We are staying together!” She shook her head and held her head, “I sound insane what's happening to me.”


End file.
